PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Biospecimen and Pathology Core provides part of the infrastructure support for the major projects comprising the Pacific Northwest Prostate Cancer SPORE as well as for research conducted through the developmental research and career enhancement programs. It has been designed to meet the needs of these projects and serve as a resource for collaborative efforts with other SPOREs. This Core will provide a systematic and standardized system of specimen collection, storage, distribution and related clinical/research information dissemination that is based on over two decades of experience. There will be consistency and quality assurance in the pathological analysis of tissue specimens. This Core has 5 components: 1. Clinical specimen acquisition (i.e. tissues, including those from surgery and the rapid autopsy program, serum, plasma and urine), processing, quality control, storage, distribution and database entry; 2. A program to continually improve the quality and efficiency of biospecimen acquisition, processing and storage to increase the fidelity of specimens provided to the SPORE investigators; 3. Maintain prostate cancer xenograft lines established by the Core and make specimens available for biological study and/or perform pre-clinical studies for SPORE investigators and collaborators; 4. Laboratory services, including production of tissue microarrays, interpretation of immunohistology by urologic pathologists, production of specimen derivatives and perform PSA immunoassays for research; 5. An administrative program to obtain samples from minorities, prioritize the distribution of specimens, ensure patient confidentiality and compliance with IRB requirements, maintain and improve quality control measures and interact with other SPOREs. Specimens from our repository, especially those from our rapid autopsy program (e.g. PC bone metastases) and our LuCaP series of prostate cancer xenografts have been, and will continue to be distributed to other PC investigators on an international basis.